


In Medias Res

by warbreaker



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Ass Play, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Snowballing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warbreaker/pseuds/warbreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New world fic. Serah's had to do some adjusting in order to get used to the new Snow -- the man who ruled Yusnaan and spent five centuries building up his skills and confidence in the bedroom with the help of hundreds (maybe thousands) of anonymous women. While she knows that he's undividedly hers now, she still can't help but compare herself to the competition that no longer exists, and she's determined to show him just how well she can stack up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Medias Res

**Author's Note:**

> The story begins in medias res (hence the title) because it's gratuitous smut for the sake of smut. It's also probably the most outrageously filthy thing I've ever written in fanfiction. I'm not even sorry. The Snow/Serah tag needs more gratuitous porn, okay.

Serah watched Snow with roused and rapt attention as he fingered the button of his pants. Everything about it was erotic, from the way his knuckles moved just beneath the skin, to the way the elastic band of his boxer-briefs peeked out just over the top hem of his jeans, to the way the muscles over his stomach moved with every breath he took. His other hand smoothed over the bulge of his half-ready erection, coaxing it to further hardness through the denim.

A low-rumbling chuckle escaped from the back of his throat. Serah's heart stopped as she realized that not only had she been staring, but she'd also just gotten caught.

"You lookin' for a show?" he asked.

She glanced up at him. There was a self-satisfied smirk at his lips as he studied her with half-lidded eyes. Serah scowled at him and bit back the urge to shove him down onto the bed and wipe that smug grin off of his face herself. It was one of the things she'd definitely noticed right away in the new world; Snow's newfound confidence and comfort with sex gave him an unprecedented cockiness and arrogance. Some part of Serah thought that she should have been annoyed by this – that she should've wanted her old, careful, gentle, slightly timid boyfriend back – but in reality, she was more annoyed by how amazingly hot it was and how turned on she got from seeing him so completely in control.

"I think," she challenged, "I'm already getting one."

His eyes darkened as he laughed again. Serah took a breath and straightened her posture. It was almost like he'd _expected_ her to try to throw this back at him, and there was nothing more infuriating than the feeling of being tricked into a reaction.

"Not quite," he said. "But I _could_ put one on for you, if that's what you really want."

He was baiting her. She knew that he wanted her to come out and say it bluntly – to ask him outright to strip for her, just so that he could get the satisfaction of seeing her blush. Talking about things like this had never been her strong suit; she always felt uncomfortable or embarrassed, like she was trying too hard to be the heroine in a sexy movie or something. Snow used to be like that, too, all awkward blushes and stammers, asking for things indirectly and mostly just directing her with his hands in lieu of using his words. Not anymore. Now he seemed to get off on the feeling of having the upper hand over her, and she wasn't too keen on being on a different level from him. She wet her lips and steeled her gaze. She could be just as confident as he was, and she could be every bit as sexy as any of the girls in Yusnaan had been.

\-- not that she felt like she _needed_ to compare or measure up to any of those women, per se. But there was something alluring about the idea of having that kind of uninhibited sexual prowess, especially now that Snow practically radiated sex appeal and dominance from every pore on his body. She squashed down a rising sense of uncertainty and anxiety over wanting to voice her desires, and did her best to meet his gaze evenly.

"Okay," she said. "Show me what you can do."

He snorted in amusement, and the grin never left his face. Serah found it difficult to see what, exactly, he thought of her request. Her chest tightened with anxiety, similar to the feeling she got when she handed in a test she hadn't studied for. It wasn't so much that she was afraid of him judging her or rejecting her – Snow would never do either of those things, and she knew it -- but it was more for herself, for her own personal edification on how well she stacked up.

"Okay," he answered simply. She thought he sounded pleased.

The sudden movement of his hands caught her attention and brought her gaze back down towards his crotch. He had moved away from his bulge and onto his zipper, where he trailed the seam beside it up and down with the tips of his fingers. With his other, he finally pulled the button free, but he let his arm drop immediately after that. Serah pursed her lips as she watched him, and gradually she noticed her eyes roving over his entire core – not just his crotch, but his hips, his waist, his abs. If she'd have known that all of her favorite parts of him would be so perfectly accented beside tight denim, she would have forced him into blue jeans years ago.

Belatedly, she realized that what really drew her gaze was the subtle movement of his hips – the way the tight muscles over his stomach contracted with every small rock back and forth, timed perfectly with the motion of his hand. His grip had fallen back to his concealed erection, which definitely looked bigger and more insistent now. He stroked himself slowly through his pants, his hand curled around the clear shape of his shaft.

She let out a breath, feeling lightheaded. Snow really did know how to put on one hell of a show, and Serah contemplated sitting on her own hands in order to keep them from wandering up her own skirt. A dull yet demanding throb had taken up residence between her legs, and she wanted so badly to touch herself, to press against her most sensitive area and rub at it gently through her panties in order to soothe the ache.

Snow tugged at his fly and slowly unzipped himself. Serah's eyes followed his hands, but for a split second they pulled away to flicker up towards his own. He was watching her just as intensely as she was watching him, his eyes half-lidded and his lips slightly parted. Serah bit her lip and suppressed a shiver as she turned her attention south again. With his pants open now, Snow slipped his hand in through the top of his boxer-briefs. Serah followed the guiding lines of his forearm down into his shorts, enjoying the sight of the blonde hair that peeked out just over his extremely low pant line. From there, her gaze continued to wander to where his fist was curled around the obvious bulge that was his hard-on. He began to stroke himself again, this time skin on skin, but in a place where Serah couldn’t expressly see it.

"You want this cock?" he asked suddenly.

Serah jumped, and her face immediately grew hot. The question had come so suddenly and was so unashamedly blunt and vulgar that it had completely caught her off guard. Snow's voice was low and heavy, practically dripping with arousal. When she looked at him, he wasn't phased in the slightest by either his question or her reaction – he simply continued to stare down at her in anticipation of her answer, his eyes filled with lust.

"Yeah – or - rather," she stammered. She silently cursed herself and took a moment to compose. Confidence. Poise. No more of that blushing virgin crap. She took a breath and tried again. "I want to see it. I want to watch you while you touch yourself. And I want you to look at me while you do it."

Snow's brow knit together. His mouth fell open slightly as he blew out a shallow breath in surprise. Serah was blushing again, too, completely dumbstruck by the words that'd just come out of her own mouth. Did she really just say that?

"Anything you want, Serah," he said. "I'm yours."

Wait, had that actually worked? Did she just ace that test that she hadn't studied for? Snow pushed his pants down just below his hips and reached in to pull out his full erection. Serah bit her lip as he slowly worked his hand up and down the full length of his shaft once, twice, and then a third time. As he reached the tip the third time around, he stopped to roll his thumb across the head. An audible, low-pitched "ooh" escaped his throat as he gave it a light squeeze, gently rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. He was still putting on his show.

Serah pursed her lips as she watched. Her head felt light on her shoulders, and she couldn't seem to expand her chest far enough to manage anything more than brief, shallow breaths. She couldn't remember the last time she'd wanted to suck his cock so badly – he'd never made it look so appealing before. The desire was so strong that her entire mouth felt sore from want and anticipation, and all the while the insistent throbbing between her legs grew more and more demanding.

"Go on," she whispered, breathless.

He closed his whole fist around his cock and began to stroke himself – slowly at first, until he worked himself up to a brusque, steady rhythm. His mouth hung open as he pulled in labored breaths, occasionally sounding off in a brief hum of enjoyment. Snow was shameless about the display he put on; he fucked himself mercilessly with one hand while the other explored the other exposed areas of his body. His open palm rolled across his hips and stomach, the pads of his fingers brushing across the area just below his navel.

Serah anxiously tugged at the bottom hem of her dress as she watched, curling her fingers in the fabric and adjusting it against her thighs constantly. She was aching to touch him – dying to bat his hands away and take that enormous cock of his into her mouth as far as it would go. She wanted to suck him until he was panting and begging, with his fingers tangled in her hair and beads of sweat rolling down the sides of his face – until he couldn't take it anymore and lost control of himself and shot his load down her throat. She wanted him to bend her over the side of the bed and fuck her so hard that it actually hurt her – until she came screaming and shaking with tears gathered in her eyes. And part of her even wanted him to pull out right after and push back in through behind, fucking her in the ass with the same amount of roughness and vigor that he'd given her pussy.

Serah attempted to swallow the lump that'd formed in her throat and take a deep breath, but neither try was very successful. She didn't know where these thoughts were even coming from. They’d never even _attempted_ anal before – she had no idea if she would even like it – but she so desperately wanted him so thoroughly, in every way, filling all of her holes.

Snow quickened the speed of his jerk, and Serah noticed how much more ragged his breathing had become. His free hand traveled across his skin again, this time working south, until he reached between his legs and grabbed hold of himself just beneath the hand that worked his cock. He gave his sack a tight squeeze and held it like that, closing his eyes and moaning loudly.

Before she even realized she was doing it, Serah slipped a hand between her legs and began to rub at herself through the fabric of her panties. Her hips moved in time with her fingers, and she found herself grinding against her own hand, desperate for the friction and pressure that would lead to her own release. Hearing Snow sound off like that was too much. He'd always been vocal in bed, and Serah had never been able to properly convey just how fucking much it turned her on.

He cracked his eyes open and glanced down at her. His face was flushed and his breathing was labored as he continued to stroke his cock with one hand and massage his balls in the other, but the smirk from before reappeared on his lips.

"You voyeur," he grunted.

Serah merely bit her bottom lip and whimpered, unable to form a better response. She couldn't argue against his accusation. Watching Snow jerk himself off was way hotter than doing it herself, and as much as she wanted him to hold her down and fuck her raw, she didn't dare make any kind of move that would signal him to stop what he was doing. She was so unbelievably wet that she'd soaked through her panties, and it only made her movements more frantic and insistent. She pressed against her clit as hard as she could and rubbed it in small, quick circles. Her mouth fell open and she let out a tiny, pathetic moan that was almost lost beneath the sounds from Snow of skin hitting skin.

He was watching her with an intense, fixated gaze, his eyes doggedly following the motion of her fingers. The expression on his face was tense – his brow was wrinkled and beads of sweat gathered on his forehead. Short, breathy groans escaped from his lips, and he never once moved his sights away from what was happening between Serah's legs.

"Serah," he whined, his voice almost hoarse. "I'm gonna make myself come."

"No," she protested. "Not yet."

A bit reluctantly, she stopped what she was doing and shakily pushed herself up from her seat on the edge of the bed. Snow dropped his hands then, too, before reaching up and wiping away some of the sweat that'd gathered above his upper lip. He was panting like he'd just run a marathon.

"Get on the bed," she ordered.

He nodded absently and moved to obey, but she stopped him briefly in order to grab his jeans and yank them down his long legs. He stepped out of them as they hit the floor and then climbed into bed, lying on his back and resting his head on one of the pillows. For her own part, Serah reached behind her back and unzipped her dress, and she pulled the entire garment off as quickly as she possibly could. She wore no bra underneath it, so her hands then moved to her still-wet panties and slid them down over her hips and off of her legs, leaving her dressed in nothing but her black stockings.

"You gonna ride my cock, baby girl?" he asked weakly between breaths.

"No."

That was when she crawled into bed after him, moving to kneel between his legs. He looked at her quizzically, but her only response was to push his knees apart, spreading his legs wide open as though _she_ was the one who was about to start fucking _him_. She shimmied in as close to him as she could and looked down at his naked body – at his tight muscles and light-colored body hair and demanding erection – and took a moment to admire the view.

"Okay," she told him. "Go ahead and finish. I want to watch you from here."

He rolled his tongue over his lips and breathed a steadying breath through his nose, as though he was in disbelief of what she'd just said. She didn't explain further, and she didn't repeat herself. She merely returned her hand to the area between her legs and pushed two of her fingers into her soaked, aching hole, and let out a small sigh of relief. Whatever kind of confusion Snow was feeling didn't matter to her. All that mattered was that she knelt over him and got herself off, fingering herself hard. Her free hand reached up and grabbed one of her breasts, giving it a firm squeeze while pinching her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. She moaned softly as she rocked her hips in time with her probing fingers, already beginning to feel pressure rising within her.

Snow's hands returned to his crotch then, his right hand reassuming the duty of working itself up and down the length of his shaft. His left hand returned to his sack, kneading and tugging at it gently. Serah bit her lip and rolled her head back, her hair spilling over her shoulders. From where she was right now, she felt in control and powerful, and all of her earlier apprehensions and inhibitions were gone. It was intoxicating. Was this what Snow learned in Yusnaan? She wanted more. It wasn't enough to just feel like she was in control -- she needed Snow to _know_ it, too.

"Look at you," she hissed, staring down at him. Her voice didn't sound like her own. "You slut."

Snow pressed his lips together and groaned pathetically. He pounded himself without mercy, spreading his legs as far as he could as he thrust upwards into his hand, fucking himself with abandon.

"Yeah," he breathed.

"Come for me," she ordered. "I want to watch you come on yourself."

He whimpered loudly, and his chest shook when he exhaled. Serah watched his adam's apple bob in his throat as he swallowed, and beads of sweat trailed down the sides of his neck. Seconds passed. He continued to frantically run his hand up and down his cock again and again and again, panting and moaning, his hips bucking wildly in time with each fevered stroke. He closed his eyes and threw his head back against the pillow, and a loud, elongated moan rumbled out from deep in the center of his chest. Serah licked her lips and held her breath as she stared at him -- watched as the muscles over his abs contracted violently around each ragged, labored breath. Snow arched his back and dug his heels into the mattress, and suddenly he was coming, hard. Serah's name tumbled from his lips as trails of white, hot semen shot from the tip of his dick and landed across his stomach and chest, some even reaching so far as the side of his neck.

It was too much. Serah fell forward, catching herself on the bed with one hand beside Snow's hip, and she hovered over him as she fucked herself as hard as she could, plunging both fingers as deep as her pussy would take them. She moaned and whimpered, biting her lip again as she tried not to cry out. It was so good. It was so good to watch Snow tense and jerk and climax like that, making a mess of himself with his own come. The area between her legs was throbbing, begging for release, but no matter how hard she worked, she couldn't get the pressure to break.

That was when she felt Snow's hands on her. He grabbed at her hips before smoothing his way around to her ass, spreading his palms out across either cheek. The feeling of his rough, calloused hands on her bare skin made her shiver, and she let out a tiny squeak in between gasping breaths, but she still couldn't finish herself off.

"Come on, baby girl," he whispered to her.

"Damn it," she spat, growing desperate. "I can't."

"Yes you can," he said. "We'll do it together."

He slipped one hand up the side of her body, following her curves until he reached the fullness of her breast. He gave it a squeeze that was anything but gentle, and she arched her back as she cried out. She heard him grunt in satisfaction, and then he moved his focus to her nipple, pinching it hard between two fingers and pulling on it roughly. The pain shot straight down her spine until it reached the stubborn throbbing of her cunt.

" _Yes!"_ she cried out. "Snow, don’t stop."

"Do I make you want to come, Serah?" he asked.

"Yes," she whimpered. "Yes. Yes."

"Good."

The hand that was still on her ass traveled from her cheek to the center, where he ran his index finger up and down the length of her crack. She gasped at the new sensation, and her mind spun with the memories of her earlier desires – her fantasy of him brutally fucking her up the ass, of holding her down and forcing her to take the full length of his thick cock in her most forbidden hole. He teased at her entrance with the tip of his finger, tracing circles around the very edges. Every once in a while, he pressed against it, threatening to push his way inside, and Serah squealed and shuddered, wishing desperately for him to make good on that promise.

"Do you like that?" he asked.

"Yes," she squeaked. "Yes. I love it, Snow. I want you to fuck me there. Make me scream."

He hummed thoughtfully and then took his hand away in order to touch at her lips with his first two fingers. She took his forefinger into her mouth almost immediately, sucking hungrily on the digit, imagining that it was his cock instead. He slowly pistoned it in and out of her mouth, and she followed his movements exactly, closing her eyes and allowing herself to get caught up in the rhythm.

"That’s it," he mumbled. "Nice and wet. Good girl."

Too soon, it seemed, he pulled away. Serah opened her eyes, sad to lose her new toy.

\-- but she let out a gasp in the next second when she felt it back against her hole, this time wet and slick with her own saliva. She took a breath and looked down at Snow with trepidation, but his face was a cool mask. He slowly pushed his finger into her ass, stopping just at the first knuckle. Serah's mouth fell open and she tensed at the new friction. Even the frantic motions of her own fingers stopped temporarily as she swallowed hard and tried to cope with the new feeling. It didn't hurt, but it was just so _intense_ – it dwarfed every other sensation below her waist and made her desperate for... she didn't know what. Movement, maybe – the feeling of actually being fucked.

"Does that feel good?" Snow asked her.

"Yeah," she nodded, numbly licking her lips. "I like it. Go in further."

He pressed in harder, down to his second knuckle, and Serah let out a low, extended moan. Her body shook with pleasure as he started to pull out, only to push back in again before he got too far. He fingered her slowly like that, his motions careful and deliberate in her tight, sensitive ass. Before long, her fingers were moving again, too – in and out of her soaking wet pussy, in perfect time with Snow’s motions. They built up their rhythm together – slow at first, then faster and faster, until he was pounding into her ass relentlessly, matched with the breakneck pace at which she rode her own fingers. She was being loud now, screaming her moans on every exhale as she took it in both holes, all the while Snow's free hand continued to tease and tug at her breast.

The weight of her orgasm slammed into her without warning. It was liquid fire, white-hot as it coursed through her veins and struck her deaf and blind. Her body tensed and shook, and all of her limbs tingled and went numb as all of the pressure between her legs released at once. The walls of her hot cunt tightened around her fingers, and an overwhelming sense of relief washed over her almost immediately thereafter.

As she struggled to catch her breath, she removed her hand from her body, and Snow did the same. Serah sat back on her heels and ran her clean hand through her hair, pushing it back away from her face and neck. She couldn't remember the last time she'd come so hard – if she ever actually had at all.

She came down from the high of her climax sooner than she expected, and she cracked her eyes open to look over at Snow. He had an arm draped over his eyes as he worked to steady his breathing, and the other laid back limply against the bed, his hand near his face. He looked absolutely exhausted. And messy. His entire torso was still spotted with his own semen, and as Serah studied him closer, she realized that there was more there now than there'd been before. Her head spun in disbelief. He'd really managed to get hard again and come a second time while they'd worked together to get her off.

Well. She supposed the least she could do was clean him up.

Serah gathered her hair and threw it over her shoulder to cascade down her back before leaning down and pressing her tongue against Snow's bare skin. He gasped and jolted to attention, wild surprise clear on his face as he stared down at her with his mouth hanging open.

"Serah--"

She merely smiled at him and dragged her tongue across his skin, lapping up the small pool of semen that'd gathered there. Mixed with sweat, the taste wasn't actually unpleasant at all -- in fact, the sweat itself overpowered much of it. Snow blew out a shaky breath as he watched her, and he gingerly placed his hands on either side of her head in order to keep her hair out of the way as she worked.

There were areas dotted all over his body that she moved to taste. She started at the lowest point -- at his waist, just above his navel -- and worked her way up, across his abs, to his chest, and finally to his neck. He sighed contentedly with every press of her lips and every swipe of her tongue, murmuring thank-yous and praises that were mostly incoherent. She came to straddle his chest as she reached the very last bit -- the shot that'd landed on the side of his neck -- but she didn't immediately swallow after taking it into her mouth. She pulled away and eyed him curiously. He had a tired but appreciative expression on his face, and he was still flushed and sweating. He reached up and affectionately brushed her bangs away from her eyes.

She leaned down and kissed him.

He tensed and his breath caught as he parted his lips and kissed her back, and Serah's heart froze momentarily, thinking maybe she'd gone a step too far. But in the next second, he relaxed and kissed her back enthusiastically, pushing deep into her mouth with his tongue. She moaned softly into the kiss as he attempted to draw her in even further, pulling her closer with either hand rested on the sides of her neck. He took to the taste of his own come hungrily, desperately drinking it from Serah's mouth and trying his hardest to clean it from the flat of her tongue. She shivered as she felt him swallow, but even then he didn't break away from her. He took a few more seconds to continue searching her mouth, meeting her lips and tongue with his own again and again, as though he was afraid that he'd missed some -- or maybe he just wanted to savor his own taste for just a little bit longer.

They finally parted, but Serah barely moved from her position. She touched her fingertips to the line of his jaw and traced her way down to the small patch of hair on his chin. She loved the new way he wore his facial hair -- that tiny, well-kept beard of his. It was so much more handsome than the rough stubble that used to cover the entire bottom half of his face.

"You're so gross," she said after a few seconds, teasing. "And a terrible influence."

A mischievous grin split his face, and he pulled her in close, pressing her forehead against his.

"Oh, yeah, sure," he said. "It's _me_ that's the problem."

She pulled back just an inch and then lightly bumped her head against his again. Now she was smiling, too.

"I don't know who else I'd blame," she said. "I was a perfect, innocent princess before you came along."

"Well, that's what makes me the hero," he said. He smoothed his palms down the sides of her body, hugging her curves, until both hands came to rest on her hips. "Someone had to come save you from that kind of life."

"Oh, and is that a fact--" She paused for a second, and then tacked on, "-- _Snowball?_ "

Every last ounce of humor and mirth disappeared from Snow's face all at once, and Serah couldn't help but laugh as she climbed off of him and sat more comfortably on the bed proper. He sat up halfway, leaning back on his forearms, and gave her a hard stare. For a second, she thought he looked very paternal -- like a stern, disapproving father about to discipline his misbehaving child.

"Oh, no," he warned. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. _No_. This is _not_ going to become a thing."

"I think it already is a thing," she said.

"No."

"Yep. I'm going to go change your name in my phone right now."

" _Serah_."

Still smiling, Serah planted a hand on Snow's chest and shoved him back down onto the bed. She sidled up to him immediately after, and he took her in his arms regardless of the fact that he still had a moody little pout on his face.

"Relax, Snow," she said. She tilted her head up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before settling back against the crook of his neck. "I'm not going to change your name in my phone to Snowball. At least, not until we can think of a clever anal pun for you to use against me in your phone, so that we can be even."

He laughed at that -- a deep, genuine laugh -- and gave her a light squeeze before planting a chaste kiss against the crown of her head.

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Open to constructive criticism, and as always, thanks for reading!


End file.
